jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Twitch Chat
Twitch Chat is the physical embodiment of all viewers currently watching Jerma's stream, and is well known for influencing many of Jerma's decisions. It can have incredible strength, as every person in chat is part of it. Without chat, Jerma wouldn't have much of a stream. History Twitch chat first manifested when Jerma first streamed on the platform back in like 2016. Most of them were viewers who were already subscribed to his YouTube channel at the time, though chat has grown since then and now some people don't even know classic Jerma memes like Shpees and "You know don't... say... s-swears." The highest number of chat members in a Jerma stream at once is currently 16.3k viewers, which was achieved during The Carnival. This is the most powerful chat has ever been, which is probably a good thing considering they were operating machinery. Relationship with Jerma Jerma has a love-hate relationship with the Twitch chat. It makes fun of him a lot, but it also does a lot of great things for him. He's done multiple chat-interactive streams in the past, such as the Detective Stream, the Choose-Your-Own-Adventure Stream, The Carnival, the Secret Slime Stream, and the Green Screen Movie Night. Part of what makes Jerma such a unique streamer is how much he interacts with the chat and tries to get the viewers involved. While the chat does enjoy watching Jerma suffer, scream, and cry, and really seems to like making fun of him by calling him short and old, it is not entirely heartless. It rejoices with Jerma's triumphs and mourns with Jerma's low-points. He gets lots of compliments and love, and hopefully he can feel that. However, because literally anyone in the world can be a part of chat, sometimes some real freaks get into the streams. Some people actually have no regard for Jerma and forget he's a real person with emotions, and they treat him like garbage. The rest of chat is usually not down for this and they try to get them banned ASAP. In the Ring Jermania 2017 The personification of chat as a whole appeared in Jermania 2017, resembling a large man in a bodysuit with the Twitch logo as its face and a section of chat messages such as "Compact streamer LUL" emblazoned along its entire body. Upon entering the ring, chat immediately got into a fight with Jerma himself and eliminated him, true to its nature. It also eliminated Garfield and Hollow Knight, leaving it as the final wrestler in the ring to face off against Captain Cheez-It. Thankfully, chat couldn't defeat Captain Cheez-It and was eliminated, just barely missing glory. Known Weaknesses Due to the incredible potential of Twitch chat, its weaknesses should be noted for future generations. * In order to manifest, Twitch Chat must have a suitable internet connection. It is unknown if Twitch Chat can connect via 3G or 4G rather than Wi-Fi or Ethernet. it should also be noted that Twitch Chat's power level is dependent on the internet connection of its members. * If Jerma is not currently streaming, Twitch Chat cannot manifest in the same form, although it still can manifest if another streamer is streaming, albeit much weaker and not inclined to wrestle. * r9k mode/slow mode is debilitating to Twitch Chat. If any of these are enabled, Twitch Chat will suffer slower reaction times and have a lesser influence. * Due to the nature of Twitch Chat being a manifestation of all current viewers, disturbances such as spammers will disorient Twitch Chat and could cause the activation of slow mode or r9k. * Distractions are a major issue for Twitch Chat. If another big event is happening, several viewers may abandon Jerma's stream in favor of said event. Events include game releases or a boring stream. * Peaceful or "boring" games. * When an innocent character or person in ANY game dies. * When Jerma fake dies * When Jerma does something boring like some of the Dreamcast games he was playing. * Ed Edd n Eddy The - MisEdventures * Half-Life * Anime Category:Real People Category:Real People.....? Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Jerma's family Category:Half Life